De Beijos a Confissões
by Kiah chan
Summary: Nem que fosse por um momento... Nem que você não soubesse. Eu só queria ter a chance de provar... [NaruSaku]


**De Beijos a Confissões**

**By Kiah chan**

**Betado por Motoko Li**

Essa era a manhã mais gostosa que tinha aparecido nesse mês quente. A brisa fresquinha, a sombra das árvores, o canto dos pássaros...

- SAKURA-CHAN!!!

...a maldita voz do Naruto...

Continuei deitada, com os olhos fechados. Hoje não. Decididamente! Nem que o próprio Sasuke viesse me buscar em seu cavalo branco, para participar do treinamento extra do Kakashi-sensei, nem por isso eu ousaria levantar daqui...

- Ahhh... Sakura-chan!! Apareça...

Tentei me concentrar nos cantos dos pássaros, ignorando os choramingos do meu parceiro. Voltei a me concentrar novamente no céu.

Parecia brincadeira, mas eu não queria nem ouvir um gemido que fosse do Sasuke. Aquela era a promessa para poder ter alguma coisa com ele. Pedi para o Santo Antônio que, se eu ficasse dois dias em abstinência em relação a Sasuke, ele teria que me conceder um namoro sério e duradouro com o dito. Se isso não acontecesse, a imagem do santinho não sairia daquele copo d'água tão cedo assim!

O tempo passava sem eu escutar um som vindo de Naruto. Achei que ele tinha desistido da idéia de me achar, por isso mergulhei novamente em devaneios inúteis, até que enjoasse e resolvesse voltar para casa.

Foi quando senti uma mão tocar a minha face lentamente, como se temesse me acordar. De princípio, tive um susto horrível, mas consegui me controlar. Não ousei fazer um movimento sequer. Depois, conforme aquela mão continuava acariciando a minha face, o medo acabou dando espaço para uma sensação tão gostosa... Aquela carícia me fazia ficar tão tranqüila!

- Eu queria tanto que você gostasse de mim, Sakura...

Meu coração e meu corpo congelaram. Aquela voz era do Naruto! Mas o que ele pensava que fazia?

Mesmo assim continuei em silêncio, fingindo estar "desmaiada". Fala sério! Se eu estivesse dormindo, com certeza já teria acordado.

- Queria que você retribuísse o que eu sinto por você... Daria tudo para trocar de lugar com o Sasuke. Nem que fosse pela aparência e pelo porte dele.

Minha respiração falhou por um momento. Meus pensamentos começaram a se embaralhar uns com os outros, enquanto meus ouvidos continuavam concentrados nas palavras magoadas do Naruto.

- Nem que fosse por um momento... Nem que você não soubesse. Eu só queria ter a chance de provar...

Senti a sua respiração mesclando-se com a minha, de tão perto que seu rosto se encontrava com o meu. Tentava em vão me mexer. Simplesmente não conseguia! Meu corpo não fazia mas questão de me obedecer... Eu... Eu queria aquilo...

- Só uma vez...

Foi seu último sussurro, antes de tocar seus lábios nos meus. Meu coração disparou de uma maneira incrivelmente deliciosa. Aquele simples toque me fez mergulhar em um turbilhão de emoções... Seus lábios quentes, tão rápido quanto capturaram minha boca, deixaram-na, como se tivesse medo de conseguir me acordar.

Meu rosto involuntariamente ferveu. Mesmo que Naruto já tivesse quebrado o contato visual, eu ainda sentia sua respiração batendo no meu rosto.

Aquele havia sido meu primeiro beijo...

E ainda por cima roubado.

E para completar esse quadro, não tinha sido do Sasuke.

Ahhh... Que confusão é essa?

- Naruto...

Chamei-o, em voz baixa. Quase que eu ria perante a situação em que ele ficou. Bons modos, bons modos, Sakura!

- Sa-Sakura-chan... Eu-eu tava te procurando...

Hehehe! Ele até que fica bonitinho sem-graça... Mas o que eu tô pensando? Acho que eu estou ficando doida!!!

- Sa-Sakura-chan... Desculpe... É que...

Aquelas palavras pisaram bem fundo no meu orgulho... Então por que ele foi me beijar? Por que ELE?

PAFT!

- Espero que nunca mais aconteça isso, Naruto! Vamos logo para esse treinamento idiota, assim você pára de me atormentar!

Bati no rosto dele.

Ninguém tem o direito de mexer com o meu orgulho. Nem mesmo você, Naruto.

- Eu te amo, Sakura.

Já estava distante dele, quando ouvi aquele sussurro. Meu coração acelerou os batimentos e não pude conter um sorriso tímido que foi surgindo no meu rosto. Minha vontade era de abraçá-lo o mais forte que podia, mas isso nunca iria acontecer.

Eu amava o Sasuke-kun.

E o protegeria com a minha vida...

O engraçado era que eu sempre confundia o nome do dono dos meus sentimentos e emoções...

- Talvez um dia eu possa finalmente assumir que amo você, Naruto-kun...

**FIM**

_Nossa! Adorei escrever com o Naruto e a Sakura juntos! Eles formam um casalzinho realmente fofo x3_

_Primeira vez que eu escrevo com os dois juntos! Espero que tenham gostado n.n_

_Beijocas!_

**Kiah chan**


End file.
